Talk:Olympians
Hey those guys look Badass. What program do you use to edit your pictures? I have Image ready but its a real pain and I can't figure out how to copy parts of the picture and mirror them.Thisarmysucks 09:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, I just use simple old paint and a program called Gimp, a mixture of the two and just a steady hand... Had to do it to match my whole greek theme --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) very cool I must say.//--''TASMy Talk'' 12:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Love them, very true to the greek(?) theme and the tactis are seem very effective (But this is someone who walked away from TUMLT with 5 losses and a draw) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) cheers, ai... the tactics work, like a bear in a trap it rushes in to attack the enemy it sees and gets crushed by the claws on either side --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Might try it, but how i'm going t pull that off with my orks i just don't know. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 09:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah it would def be hard with orks, theyre a meat shield and not used for much tactics, its easiest with marines, eldar or even daemons to some extent. Deep strike units, teleporting etc.. or fast attack units such as jetbikes etc.. --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my only 'fast units' are my deffkoptas and a unit of stormboys. I did have bikes, but they usually got killed in my first turn. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 09:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) you could do it with deffs coz theyve got a lil bit of firepower, all you'd have to do is hold the deffs back till the enemy is close enough to engage your core troops and then swing them round from both sides, it is possible, hammer and anvil --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, my army should be getting shipped in soon. 30 Gretchen as a meat shield. Larger boy squad, and grtotsnik. 2+/5+ saves, feel no pain, fearless MEag nob squad in a battlewagon, deadly. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) nice, im just continuing to increase the size of my marines, theyve done me well so far so ill stick with what ive got as well, if I get the money im gonna start up a wolf army --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, i'm to unfocused, i have four armies running, wolves being the newest. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Dw, I used to be exactly the same, ive got 7 different armies, 3 40k, 3 fantasy and 1 Lord of Rings, none of em is finished but Space Marine is the closest coz ive been focusing on em for the last year or so --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Good to know i'm not the only one. But now i'm giving my ork army a massed shooting bonus. thats going to be a massed gambit. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) haha its funny coz thats the same way ive gone with mine, mass amounts of firepower with only my assault marines and assault terms for close combat, all my sargs have power fists for that little extra edge as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Everyone seems to be going that way, my ultras (YEs, i'm guilty of the sin) can only boast two power fists, exluding calgar, my orks however, 5 meganoobz, ghaz, grotsnikk, two boy nobz, three standard nobz, nob biker. taste the klaws. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) haha they look so much cooler thats why :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) That is true, and the movie will be awesome with just the basics. Imagine how gory it would be with blood angels. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you know what... the other guys are gonna look at this article talk page and go "this has nothing to do with it at all, they should really keep this stuff to their user talk pages" :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You know what, your right, so in order to get this gaming involved and article involved, which codex would you use for this army? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :"BAD SEER! BAD! You haven't even finished MY army yet, what am i supposed to do with 15 troops and more than three HQ's? GIVE ME AN ARMY!"'' Savark Von Andranas Haha, id use the standard Space Marine Codex but would have to modify some parts of it. You know what thats a good idea, I might put together a stat line up for the Olympians, good thinking Seer --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, yeahh >.> my idea...[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) haha ok well you gave me the idea, if i crafted the crests out of green stuff i could actually make the army --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I actually wanna collect this army. i'll se a space wolve sort of thing... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ill go to games workshop one day ''Hey boys, i got an idea for ya :P haha I wish, thatd be like the holy grail --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup. indeed. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Like the cursed idea, very secretive and very different. however i wouldn't recommend that bone structure and wings, they'd probably be too heavy to fly. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, I thought about that as well, the bone works much as a titanium alloy does, strong and tough with extreme resistance to heat and strain but super lightweight, was gonna add something referring to it but decided against it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) With the addition of them i don't know what codex to use now. Sadface [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, i'd have to make up some stats for them, prob modify the Assault Terminator stats or something... I'll throw something together and post it up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You could use them as legion of the dammned, the only problem is slow and purposeful, then the reason they can't hold objectives is because the olympians don't want the inquisition to get them. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually what ill prob do is modify the Legion of the Damned stats and special rules, increase toughness and weapon skill by 1 or 2 with the same strength and no ballistic skill, but make them a troop with flying ability --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) haha its funny, you were thinking the same thing as we were both typing it haha, great minds think alike --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Damnned sargents have WS 5 to begin with, couple that with a 3+ invul and you don't really need to modify anything other than the movement, oh and the extra attack they have. give them another, maybe random attacks? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) actually yeah thats a good idea, would def increase toughness by 1 though to account for their bone structure, nice idea for the random attack as well, they would have 2 attacks already but then add a special rule 'Twin Glaives - Roll 2D6, on a roll of doubles each member of the unit doubles their attacks' or something like that --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Try doing that to Blood Angels. --Lither 11:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Na Blood Angels are pretty gay, the only good thing ever to come outa them is Sanguinius. FOR RUSS AND THE ALLFATHER! haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Blood Angels own Tau. --Lither 11:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) BLood angels aren't too bad, they're going to become better. The only bad thing is that they're twilight Marines, only the death company are any good. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Having the hopilites seem pointless, perhaps have them as an upgrade to standard squads? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I wasnt done modifying yet, still not. there you go, the differences are there now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) WS5? A bit much, maybe an extra LD point and preferred enemy to something? or fearless? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 04:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Go for it Seer, i look forward to seeing how he turns out --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 11:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC)